Gang Garrison 2 Wiki:Signatures
When posting on talk pages, you can sign your posts. For help on how to sign your posts, read on. Signing your posts on talk pages and on the forum help to identify who posted what. Posting signatures help other users to identify the author of a comment, to navigate talk pages, and so on. Discussion is important in wikis as it helps other users to understand the progress that's going on. Why use signatures? Signatures on the Gang Garrison 2 Wiki identify you as a user, and your contributions to the wiki. They help identify the author of a comment as well as the date and time at which it was made. When signatures should be used Any post made to user talk pages, article talk pages, or other discussion pages should be signed. When signatures shouldn't be used Edits to articles should not be signed, as nobody owns articles. Signatures also don't need to be used in the edit summary as the history of the page shows who added what. How to sign your posts There are two ways to sign your posts: #At the end of your comments, simply type four tildes (~), like this: ~~~~. #The edit toolbar above the editing window has a button that adds the four tildes for you. Your signature will appear after you have saved your edit. NOTE: As a rule of thumb, it's generally acceptable to sign your post anywhere you see others have signed. Different signature forms Typing four tildes results in the following: Since typing four tildes adds the time and date to your resulting signature, this is the preferred option for signing your posts in discussions. Typing three tildes results in the following: Since this does not date-stamp your signature, feel free to sign this way when leaving general notices on your user page or user talk page. This is also a convenient shortcut (rather than typing out SampleUser) when you want to provide a link to your user page. Typing five tildes results in the following: Rules for making signatures # Signatures must link to the user's userpage. Furthermore, the link must include text (not contained in an image) which uniquely identifies the user by either including the username verbatim, an obvious abbreviation of the username, or another name by which the user shall be consistently known. Without this provision, signatures do not provide the useful ability to search on a page for a comment from a certain user. # Users must not have more than one signature. # Signatures should not have more than two pictures per signature: large numbers of pictures may slow down some computers. # Signatures must not contain pictures that are larger than standard text size. # Signatures must not contain line breaks (as this upsets the numbering in signature lists, etc). # Signatures that use HTML tags must be balanced, for example every must have a matching . # Signatures should be a reasonable size with limited superfluous text and pictures. Any signature that does not fit this criteria may be changed. # Signatures must not have animations in them. Flashing or blinking text by way of CSS is also not allowed. # Signatures must contain templates matching your user rights. Bureaucrats must have the template before their signature, Administrators the template, and rollbacks the template. This only applies to your highest ranked position (Bureaucrats should not have a administrator crown as well). Regular users must not use any of these templates. Customizing your signature Users can customize their signature by going to and changing the field "Signature".Your signature should contain a link to your userpage. Also, no more than two pictures per signature are allowed. If you choose to use this method, your signature must be on a template. Use the 'Templates:Signatures/''Yourusername''' template for this. Set your signature to ' ' , then check the Custom signature box. Dealing with unsigned comments If you see an unsigned comment, feel free to use the template. The table below shows how to use this template. You may also want to remind users to sign their posts if they aren't, or if they don't know how, direct them to this page.